


О рубашках, наследниках и откровенных разговорах

by Lunar_the_tramp



Series: Romantic drabble's week Challenge 2019 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco Ramon & Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Happy Ending, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Айрис хочет детей. А Барри сам ещё дитё.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Romantic drabble's week Challenge 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624231
Kudos: 1





	О рубашках, наследниках и откровенных разговорах

**Author's Note:**

> #3, среда, условия «Барри Аллен х Айрис Уэст (Гет, PG-13)».

— Окей, Гидеон, как сообщить мужчине очень важную новость?  
— Чётко, сурово, по существу. Для надёжности вначале приковав его к кровати.  
Айрис грустно вздохнула.  
— Ладно, приму на вооружение. Спасибо, Гидеон.  
— Не за что, миссис Уэст-Аллен.

— Барри! Смотри, что я купила!  
Аллен поспешно закрыл вкладку с CraigList, который просматривал на предмет интересных объявлений, и перевёл взгляд на жену.  
— Милая... кофточка, — произнёс он наконец, с интересом рассматривая маленькую голубую рубашечку с жёлтыми цыплятами. — А для чего она тебе? Ты, конечно, худенькая, но не настолько же!  
— Барри, это не мне...  
— А, ты решила порадовать сестру! — понимающе закивал Аллен. Недавно Сесиль и Джо обзавелись новым ребёнком, девочкой. Айрис любила возиться с ней и уже накупила гардероба на целую жизнь вперёд. «Балует она малышку», — подумал Барри почти умиленно.  
Айрис вздохнула.  
— Боже, Барри, неужели ты правда... — Джо выбрал идеальный момент, чтобы позвонить своему старшему отпрыску.  
Пока Айрис отвечала, в СТАР-лабс возник какой-то ЧП «космического масштаба». Решив поговорить с женой позже, Барри поспешно переместился в лабораторию.

— Айрис убьёт меня, если узнает, почему я здесь пропадаю, — заметил Барри.  
— Если Циско увидит, что стало с его любимой футболкой, мне точно капец! Новичок, помоги, будь фрэндом!  
— Ла-адно... — Аллен вздохнул и прошёл в залу.   
Обычно здесь старлабцы стирали бельё, если влом было идти домой. Ну, или если на одежду попадало что-то настолько радиоактивное, что выносить это из лаборатории было запрещено под страхом нотаций Кейтлин. В частности, костюм Флэша стирался только здесь.  
— Что ты сделал с рубашкой, и чем я могу помочь?  
— Вот видишь эти красные пятна? Правда похожи на кетчуп? Так вот — это не кетчуп.  
— Это смахивает на кровь...  
— Ну, суть ты уловил верно. Шерлоком будешь.  
— Почему на рубашке Циско кровь? И почему ты здесь? У тебя ж отпуск, — Барри взял вещь в руки и подозрительно посмотрел на буроватые пятна.  
— Всем отпускам отпуск! Но моя девушка, Керлин — кстати, она тоже мета, пульт взглядом включает, — захотела поэкспериментировать в постели. Ну, я обратился в Циско, взял его рубашку, чтобы поиграть в ролёвку... а там вышла неприятная история с байкером-соседом... Да и вообще байкеры — зло!.. В общем, избили меня не по-детски. Я даже среагировать не успел.  
— Ясно. Ты, как всегда, в своём репертуаре, Ральф. — Барри засунул рубашку в мыльную воду и принялся тереть её на супер-скорости.  
— Да, я такой, — горделиво фыркнул Дибни, — любимец женщин и детей...  
— Кстати, о женщинах, — Барри вспомнил про маленькую голубую рубашечку. — Ральф, ты не в курсе, зачем девушки покупают детские вещи, если это не для родственников?  
Ральф недоуменно посмотрел на него. Всё понял и широко заулыбался.  
— О, кого-то быстрого взяли за бубенцы! — хихикнул он. — Следующий шаг — отдельная комната с милыми обоями, белая детская кроватка и большое пузико у нашей прелестной миссис Уэст-Аллен. Поздравляю, папочка!  
— П... Подожди! Ты хочешь сказать, что Айрис... беременна?  
— Ну да. А зачем ещё покупать детские вещи?  
«Плять!» — подумал Аллен. Нет, вы не подумайте, он любил детей. Но пока что Барри не чувствовал себя готовым стать отцом.

Айрис ещё пару раз пыталась заговорить с ним «на важную тему», но у Барри тут же находилось своё «важное дело». Ему было очень стыдно перед Айрис, но парень боялся не так что-то сказать и всё испортить.  
Спустя неделю их молчаливую гонку видели уже абсолютно все.  
— Старик, чёрт побери, что происходит?! — перевстретил его однажды у Кольца Циско.  
Барри, прижатый к стенке, поймал сердитый взгляд друга и понял, что лучше сказать правду. После того как Гарри навсегда ушёл из их команды, Циско стал намного нелюдимее и суровей. Обидеться он мог на любую мелочь. В том числе и на ложь, которую научился различать виртуозно.  
— Айрис беременна, — произнёс Аллен.  
— Поздравляю. Чего тогда бегаешь, папочка?  
— Я... я не особо готов к детям. Я сам ещё дитё!  
— Знаешь, дитё, откровенный разговор — залог прочных отношений. Если ты честно признаешься в том, что не готов быть отцом, Айрис тебя поймёт. Да, может и обидеться, но своим бегством ты только усугубляешь положение.  
— Опять был с эмоциональным Советом? — тихо спросил Барри после неловкой паузы.  
Циско уныло кивнул.  
— Подумать только: прошло три месяца, а я не могу отойти. Всё ещё скучаю по этому засранцу, — тихо произнёс он, обхватывая себя руками.  
Барри неловко похлопал его по плечу. На фоне депрессии друга его страх сказать всё Айрис был таким мелким, что Аллен решил сегодня же поговорить с женой и расставить все точки над «i».

Очнулся Барри в их с Айрис спальне. Как он туда попал, Аллен не помнил — последнее, что всплывало в мозгу, так это чай, который Айрис протянула ему, не отвлекаясь от экрана СТАР-лабсовского компьютера. Чай был несладким и светлым, но тогда взволнованный Барри не обратил внимания на непривычный вкус.  
Походу, обратить всё же стоило.  
Барри попытался привстать, чтобы понять, что случилось, но обнаружил, что прикован к спинке кровати новейшими мета-наручниками. Дело начинало попахивать чем-то нехорошим.  
К счастью, прежде, чем Барри запаниковал, дверь открылась, и в спальню решительно зашла Айрис.  
— Дорогой, нам надо поговорить, — произнесла она, садясь рядом с Барри.  
— Как скажешь, милая, — покорно ответил тот, растекаясь по кровати.  
— На днях я показывала тебе рубашку...   
— Я не готов! — выпалил Аллен, побоявшись в последний момент полностью растеряться и ничего не сказать.  
— О чём ты?  
— Я... я не думаю, что смогу справиться с этим. Это же большая ответственность, — жалобно произнёс Барри.  
— Да тебе ничего и не надо делать! Я сама буду за ним ухаживать.  
— Но... Но я всё равно должен буду его учить... чему-нибудь... Вдруг он тоже будет мета-человеком?  
— Не беспокойся, — ласково произнесла Айрис, погладив мужа по груди. — Я обещаю тебе, что он точно не будет метой. И учить его не надо — когда он повзрослеет, этим займется специальный человек.  
— Что значит — «специальный человек»! — возмутился Барри. Он, конечно, будет хреновым отцом, но не настолько же! — Ты отдашь кому-то нашего ребёнка?!  
— Какого ребёнка, Барри? — опешила Айрис.   
До неё медленно доходило, что в их разговоре что-то было не так. Неужто Барри думал, что... Неожиданно девушку разобрал дикий хохот. Она всё поняла.  
— Барри, ты... ты думал... думал, что я беременна? — просипела она, отсмеявшись.  
— Да, — пробурчал Барри чуть обиженно. Он, значит, здесь душу изливает... А в ответ что? Смех? — А про что говорила ты?  
— Ох, Барри, мой глупышка... — Айрис бессильно опустилась на его грудь, стирая слёзы с глаз. — Не думаю, что я ещё готова к детям... — она обхватила голову мужа руками и утянула его в долгий успокаивающий поцелуй.

— Ну, как отец ты неплох, новичок, — заметил Ральф, умиленно наблюдая за другом.  
Барри бегал по внутреннему двору СТАР-лабс, по пятам преследуемый весело тявкающим щенком. Это был самый обычный пёсик неизвестной породы — маленький, лохматый и белоснежный, как волосы убийцы Мороз. На нём была надета голубая футболка с жёлтыми цыплятами и красная шапочка с прорезью для ушей.  
— А знаешь, мне начинает это нравиться! — весело заметил Аллен, перебегая на другую сторону двора.   
Щенок на мгновение остановился, провожая рыжую вспышку озадаченным взглядом, после чего громко запищал и бросился к хозяину.  
— Ребята, вы видели, кто к нам пришёл? — возбуждённо произнесла Кейтлин, появившись на пороге.  
— Кто? — и Ральф, и Барри, и даже мелкий Норри тут же уставились на неё.  
— Гарри! Сказал, что на Земле-2 одиноко. Они с Циско сейчас там ревут и обнимаются, так что в зал Порталов пока не ходите — будут потом оба смущаться.  
— Старина Гарри? Чувствую, уик-энд будет потрясным, — заметил Ральф.  
Барри был с ним согласен. Жизнь была прекрасна.


End file.
